Reunion
by Pleurez Mes Yeux
Summary: As he headed into the afterlife, Atem wasn't quite sure what he expected. But it certainly wasn't this. Rated to be safe, because of Seth's language.


**So, here's an afterlife story. There's not much else to say except the idea was the product of my desire to do anything except study the morning of my last exam of the semester. What better way to ignore French history than write fanfiction?**

**Read and review! I love feedback!**

**~Pleurez**

Atem was startled to feel a hand grab his shoulder, pinning him against a wall. A low growl rumbled in his throat, entire body feeling like a tightly coiled spring. "_Unha—_" The demand died as he looked up, finding himself faced with the furious, blue eyes of his priest. "Seth…"

His tone was confused. Thus far, only the most crucial of his memories had been unlocked. The rest? Well, he supposed they would give him something to do for the rest of eternity.

"Gods all damn it! I always knew you were _stupid_, but this? Do you have _nothing_ to say for yourself?"

Something flickered in the depths of the priest's eyes. Something Atem could neither understand nor identify. And so he did what he did best. Despite the rough hand on his shoulder, he straightened, utilizing every inch of his rather unremarkable height.

The tips of his hair just about reached Seth's chin.

Crimson eyes narrowed in a deadly glare as he ground out, "Unhand me, priest. Have you forgotten that as pharaoh, I—"

"Are a living god," Seth sneered. "Have _you_ forgotten that as your successor I can make the same claim, half-wit?"

Atem grew silent. His successor…? He didn't remember…

If anything, that seemed to incense the priest further. "You _did_! By the gods, Egypt is _fortunate_ that you were on the throne for such a short time! I—"

"_Enough_!" Atem snarled, eyes ablaze. "If you have something to say, hurry up and do it." He moved to shove the larger man away from him, but his smaller size worked against him. "I—"

Seth's lips collided with his. The kiss was harsh. Possessive, angry, but not without a certain desperation.

After the initial shock, Atem found his body relaxing against Seth's, matching his movements.

At that precise moment, Seth pulled away, finally releasing his hold on Atem. "Ring a bell," he asked, voice cold and eyes deadly.

Atem watched him, breathless. His eyes grew wide as suddenly visions of the past returned. Other kisses, no less possessive, fueled by something sweeter than fury. Clandestine meetings in the darkest corners of the palace. Two hearts beating as one.

"Seth…" He didn't know what to say.

The taller man lifted his chin in defiance. He was demanding something, but for the life of him Atem couldn't figure out what.

"I forgot."

"I _know_," came the scathing reply. "_I_ happen to be in possession of a functioning brain."

"_Fine_." He went right for the jugular. "Perhaps it was _better_ that way. Clearly you aren't—"

"The priest from your memories," Seth simpered. "How the _fuck_ would you even know?"

Atem scoffed and moved to leave. Seth snatched at his wrist.

"I _warned_ you. I _told_ you what would happen. And what did you do?" He pursed his lips, waiting. After a pause, he hissed, "Come now, _pharaoh_. I know it's a stretch for you, but try to think."

Atem froze.

"_Good night, my pharaoh." _

_Usually, they parted ways before the evening, lest they be discovered. That night, though, Atem remained in his priest's bed, heart heavy with guilt. He lay still until he felt the arm that had been cast around him relax and the movements of the priest's chest grow more even._

_Carefully, he disentangled himself and slid off the bed._

_He turned to watch his sleeping lover. He stooped down, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. "I am truly sorry. I pray that one day you will be able to forgive me."_

_Quickly, before his resolve could falter, he fled to the temple where the ritual that would seal the shadows away was to be held._

Finally, he recognized what had so perplexed him just moments ago.

Betrayal.

"I changed the day of the ceremony so you wouldn't interfere…"

"Imagine," he hissed, beginning to prowl around the pharaoh like a vulture circling a carcass, "my _surprise_ when, far from waking up beside you, I rose to receive the news that despite all my warnings, all my advice, you'd gone and locked away your soul."

"I was selfish," he conceded. He'd wanted one last night together. And he'd taken it. "But it had to be done. Surely you un—"

"Spare me! There were alternatives!"

"None as effective," Atem argued. "It was my duty, Seth. I had to give the people the best chance I could."

"Hn."

Atem sighed. At least it wasn't an accusation. "What do you want me to say, Seth? I regret hurting you, but I will not apologize for doing what I had to in order to protect my people."

Seth would have liked nothing better than to shove the short pharaoh to the ground and say that from this point, all he wanted was for the idiot to stay out of his way. But he couldn't. The memory of the pharaoh—the bitterness. Resentment. Hatred. The ache of missing him. The hole that couldn't be filled—had stayed with him for three millennia. He remained stubbornly silent on the matter.

Trying a different approach, he asked, "Tell me about the first night we spent together."

The last thing he expected was a harsh laugh. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Before Atem had time to give his own waspish retort, the priest continued, "I warned you what would become of you and your memories if you acted recklessly, Atem. You never thoroughly researched any of the alternatives I suggested. Do you _really think_ I'm going to help you after you disregarded my council entirely?" However, the worst of the acid had left Seth's tone.

He leaned over, hissing, "You may want to take your time recovering your memories. When you do, you have _much_ to explain and _much_ to atone for." He tilted the pharaoh's chin, stealing another kiss.

He scoffed. "Idiot."

He turned and prowled away, leaving Atem to stare after him.

Perhaps someday he would remember that "idiot" was about as close as Seth had ever gotten to a pet name. But until then, he was left to wonder exactly how to go about taming the dragon.

At least the afterlife wouldn't be boring…


End file.
